


Even More Ships

by Me_Meow



Series: Ships, Ships, and More Ships [2]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Again, All The Ships, I'm back, Multi, NOTPs, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: 'Ello everyone, I'm back again with yet another book~ So I hope for you guys to send me even more ships and characters for me to headcanons and rate~ (≧◡≦) Just try not to send the same ships again, alright? (^.~) Remember, these are my opinions, so please dont't go hating on me for not liking your ships.
Series: Ships, Ships, and More Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732558
Comments: 97
Kudos: 15





	1. Intro

Rules are the same as before:

Comment characters and/or ships and I'll do a headcanon for each. Plus, I'll add a song/cover with them together. And if your ship is non-existent, I'll try to find a story, or write one myself! OT3s and poly ships are allowed!


	2. Hiyama Kiyoteru Headcanons

To get the ball rolling again of this fic, I decided to start with a character headcanon!

  * Practically sees Yuki as his daughter
  * Was a high school math teacher
  * He and Yuki found Miki who crash landed in their backyard
  * Is a pretty decent chef
  * Very smart as a student
  * His elementary class has a pet hamster named Chico
  * They had a pet fish named Bubbles, but it drowned in a span of two weeks
  * Kiyoteru needs coffee or else he’s not able to function properly
  * Doesn’t get much sleep
  * Hates swearing




	3. Kanon/Len/Neru

Oh~, first request to this book! Thanks [NaturePixii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/NaturePixii)~

Headcanon: On one of their dates, Kanon and Neru dressed as each other in disguise, but it wasn't that hard to tell who was who. At least to Len.

Summary: This is an pretty interesting ship. Yes there's plenty of Neru/Len on the internet and Kanon/Len is a thing to, but putting these three together as an OT3 might change some of the ways people knew the ships separately. If only Len was a _little_ bit older, hmm...

It's also funny when people say that Kanon is secretly Neru in disguise. I never really preferred Neru/Len, but Kanon/Len is actually kinda cute, and Kanon/Neru seems like a fun pair to play around with or just two girls who look somewhat similar when they first meet.

Ey~, I just realized that Len would have a pretty high voice compared to his girlfriends (that is if you prefer Neru's low voice).

Song/Cover: I'm sorry, there isn't any. I might write a story of this ship or ask someone else to do a cover with these three.

Rating: 6/10


	4. Nero/Shian

Requested by [94kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/94kun/pseuds/94kun). Ey~, two reviews in one day~!

Headcanon: Nero was playing alone in a sandbox at a local playground until Shian came one day and they became friends. From that day forward, they built sandcastles together.

Summary: Interesting ship. Both are a shade of yellow and look pretty short. Nero is a tsundere (like his sister Neru) while Shian gives me kuudere vibes. A very quiet pairing (or at least I think it would be). But they don't really seem like the kind of people to date others. Or at least until I find someone to ship them with. I wanna say them I like them, but I would like to see more of them together first. Here their voices before I make a decision.

Song/Covers: None that I know of. It would be interesting to find something with them considering this is considered a crack pairing.

Rating: 5/10


	5. Miku/Longya

Requested by yet again, [NaturePixii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/NaturePixii).

Headcanon: Since they both have long hair, their really good at styling long hair, and usually experiment on each other.

Summary: An rare crackpair. With her Chinese, I'm sure Miku and Longya can have wonderful communications. But I'm not sure about the age gap, because Miku's 16 while Longya is 23, making a 7-year age gap, the same age gap between Ling & Longya. I usually say no to relationship age-gaps over five years, unless it's a vampire/monster/what else has age gaps??? AU. Then again, lots of people ship Longya/Qingxian & Longya/Yan He, or even Longya/Tianyi. Still, with their long hair, Miku and Longya could give each other style tips and/or talk about the pros & cons of having long hair. A wonderful companion to talk to.

Song/Cover: Hahaha, such sadness, I have found no such thing. But imagine using Miku's Chinese (do people really use it though? Maybe I'm not looking hard enough, hmmm) and Longya's Chinese. You could have a really nice duet with them together. If anyone does make one, please send it to me~

Rating: 5/10 (It could have protentional, just I'm not really interested)


	6. Tohoku Zunko Headcanons

  * In the Vocaloid Academy AU, she’s part of the gardening club
  * She and Nana are cooking buddies
  * One of the few loids who can cook
  * Loves butterflies and takes pictures of them
  * Shy mochi girl
  * Has a hard time standing up for herself, but for others, that’s a different story
  * Is usually the tie-breaker which makes her stressed out
  * Very good at origami
  * Is good friends with Nana, Kokone, Tianyi, and the Zola bros
  * Whenever she visits someone or when someone is coming over, she’ll bake their favourite treat



Song: [On My Wingless Back](https://youtu.be/21o7AD_2-EI)

(This song... makes me cry a bit of joy)


	7. Fukase Headcanons

One of my favourite Vocaloids ever!

\- Halloween is his favourite holiday  
\- He can’t really read, usually he gets someone else to help him  
\- He used to really scare the kids at first, but Una and Oliver helped him, and now all the kids love playing with him  
\- Close friends with Piko, Flower, Oliver, Una, Mayu, & Rin  
\- Swears a lot, but tries not to with the kids  
\- He likes watching vines  
\- He may seem happy, but inside, he’s a bit self-conscious, worried that people are judging his appearance (they aren’t)  
\- Likes pulling pranks, and usually gets Rin to help him (they usually get in so much trouble in the end)  
\- Arsloid and Cul are his older siblings (they both hate and love each other)  
\- Fukase loves going to circuses or carnivals. If he wasn’t a Vocaloid, Fukase would want to work at one

Song: [When My World is Broken](https://youtu.be/O7KTlwJj9vQ)


	8. Mayu/Fukase

Headcanon: They like playing around and seeing themselves in different hats. They also trade hats a couple times.

Summary: This was one of my first ships for the both and I really love it. I know it’s weird how it’s one of my first few ships, but this was like, end of 2016, beginning 2017?? And I was new to the fandom at the time, and thought they sounded nice together. It’s been three to four years now, and I still love this ship. There was something about it that made me want to ship them. I also get creepy vibes from them both, so they’ll probably live in a haunted house together.

Song: None, such sadness. :( Or maybe there is one, and I'm too lazy to find it, who knows.

Cover: [Trick or Treat](https://youtu.be/I3JJ9fnz4CQ)

Rating: 8.5/10


	9. Send Me a Ship, and I'll Tell You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taken from @hathawayanne on Tumblr, so thanks for that.  
> Please try to send a minimum of only two ships, and do not send me more once I have complete these because I also have a life (surprisingly, I know), and I'm extremely exhausted.  
> You can also ask me for specific ones.  
> Just comment your ship with #AskMeme.

  * **Who hogs the duvet:**
  * **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going:**
  * **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts:**
  * **Who gets first in the morning:**
  * **Who cries at movies:**
  * **Who gives unprompted massages:**
  * **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick:**
  * **Who gets jealous easiest:**
  * **Who has the most embarrassing taste in music:**
  * **Who collects something unusual:**
  * **Who takes the longest to get ready:**
  * **Who is the most tidy and organized:**
  * **Who gets the most excited about the holidays:**
  * **Who is the big spoon/little spoon:**
  * **Who gets the most competitive when playing games/sports:**
  * **Who starts the most arguments:**
  * **Who suggests they go buy a pet:**
  * **What couple traditions do they have:**
  * **What TV shows they watch:**
  * **What other couple they hang out with:**
  * **How they spend time together as a couple** : 
  * **Who made the first move:**
  * **Who brings flowers home:**
  * **Who is the best cook:**




	10. #AskMeme - Kaito/Qingxian

Requested by Stellar, who I think is a stellar person~ (I'm sorry, I had to)

  * **Who hogs the duvet:** Kaito, but that's because he's always cold. Qingxian doesn't mind since she usually feels hot underneath.
  * **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going:** They both do.
  * **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts:** Qingxian.
  * **Who gets first in the morning:** Qingxian, and after she's done in the bathroom, she wakes up Kaito.
  * **Who cries at movies:** They both do, but Kaito more.
  * **Who gives unprompted massages:** Kaito when he knows when Qingxian's having a bad day.
  * **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick:** Qingxian.
  * **Who gets jealous easiest:** They're not the jealous type.
  * **Who has the most embarrassing taste in music:** They both do. If you were to sit in the car with them and the music is from their playlist, get ready.
  * **Who collects something unusual:** Qingxian, especially when going on vacation.
  * **Who takes the longest to get ready:** Qingxian, especially since her hair is a challenge to comb.
  * **Who is the most tidy and organized:** Qingxian.
  * **Who gets the most excited about the holidays:** They both do, but Kaito reminds Qingxian first.
  * **Who is the big spoon/little spoon:** Kaito = Big spoon, Qingxian = Little spoon
  * **Who gets the most competitive when playing games/sports:** They're not competitive at all
  * **Who starts the most arguments:** None of them, but it depends on who misunderstands first.
  * **Who suggests they go buy a pet:** Kaito.
  * **What couple traditions do they have:** They're making a scrapbook together and they cook a lot of means.
  * **What TV shows they watch:** They like watching cooking shows and competitions to see if they can replicate it.
  * **What other couple they hang out with:** (Whoever Stellar prefers them with, which I'm not sure)
  * **How they spend time together as a couple** : They, like, try not to leave each other for too long, but they could live a day or two without the other.
  * **Who made the first move:** Kaito.
  * **Who brings flowers home:** Kaito, because he knows Qingxian loves to decorate.
  * **Who is the best cook:** They both are good cooks, but Qingxian will most definitely win.




	11. #AskMeme = Longya/Gakupo

Second request of Stellar (also, I love this ship too)

  * **Who hogs the duvet:** Longya, but only when he's mad at Gakupo.
  * **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going:** They both do, but more Gakupo starts it.
  * **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts:** Gakupo.
  * **Who gets first in the morning:** Gakupo, Longya's lazy af.
  * **Who cries at movies:** They both claim not to, but they secretly do in private together.
  * **Who gives unprompted massages:** Longya when Gakupo's back is aching from practicing kendo.
  * **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick:** Gakupo.
  * **Who gets jealous easiest:** Longya.
  * **Who has the most embarrassing taste in music:** None.
  * **Who collects something unusual:** Longya, just for fun.
  * **Who takes the longest to get ready:** None.
  * **Who is the most tidy and organized:** Gakupo.
  * **Who gets the most excited about the holidays:** Longya.
  * **Who is the big spoon/little spoon:** Gakupo = Big spoon, Longya = Little spoon.
  * **Who gets the most competitive when playing games/sports:** Longya.
  * **Who starts the most arguments:** Longya.
  * **Who suggests they go buy a pet:** Longya.
  * **What couple traditions do they have:** They go grocery shopping together. (Okay, to be fair, Gakupo drags Longya there.)
  * **What TV shows they watch:** They watch movies that have to do with samurais.
  * **What other couple they hang out with:** (Read the first one.)
  * **How they spend time together as a couple** : An equal amount of time, spending enough couple time, but giving each other space.
  * **Who made the first move:** Gakupo.
  * **Who brings flowers home:** Longya.
  * **Who is the best cook:** Gakupo.




	12. #AskMeme = Matsudappoiyo/SeeU

Requested by NaturePixii. I love it when people give me rare pairings, it really makes me think.

  * **Who hogs the duvet:** Matsudappoiyo, but only because SeeU sometimes sleeps with her hair as her blanket
  * **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going:** SeeU
  * **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts:** Matsudappoiyo
  * **Who gets first in the morning:** Matsudappoiyo
  * **Who cries at movies:** SeeU
  * **Who gives unprompted massages:** SeeU.
  * **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick:** Both.
  * **Who gets jealous easiest:** Matsudappoiyo
  * **Who has the most embarrassing taste in music:** None.
  * **Who collects something unusual:** SeeU
  * **Who takes the longest to get ready:** SeeU. I mean, have you seen her hair?
  * **Who is the most tidy and organized:** They both are.
  * **Who gets the most excited about the holidays:** SeeU.
  * **Who is the big spoon/little spoon:** Matsudappoiyo = Big spoon. He could rest his chin on SeeU’s floof.
  * **Who gets the most competitive when playing games/sports:** None.
  * **Who starts the most arguments:** Matsudappoiyo.
  * **Who suggests they go buy a pet:** SeeU.
  * **What couple traditions do they have:** They kiss each other whenever one of them enters/leaves the house.
  * **What TV shows they watch:** They watch a lot of cat related movies (but the original _Cats_ movie)
  * **What other couple they hang out with:** Uh… Wil/Rin, I guess? Like, the girls could be talking about whatever and the guys are just chill.
  * **How they spend time together as a couple** : They go on dates at least twice a week
  * **Who made the first move:** SeeU.
  * **Who brings flowers home:** SeeU.
  * **Who is the best cook:** Matsudappoiyo.




	13. #AskMeme = Flower/Fukase

Requested by 94kun.

  * **Who hogs the duvet:** Fukase
  * **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going:** I can’t see any of them doing this, but I guess Fukase.
  * **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts:** Flower is a florist, and tries to give a different flower every time.
  * **Who gets first in the morning:** Flower.
  * **Who cries at movies:** None. They don’t like cheesy romantic movies.
  * **Who gives unprompted massages:** Fukase
  * **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick:** Flower
  * **Who gets jealous easiest:** Flower
  * **Who has the most embarrassing taste in music:** Uh… Fukase?
  * **Who collects something unusual:** Fukase
  * **Who takes the longest to get ready:** None.
  * **Who is the most tidy and organized:** They’re both kinda messy, but Flower would be the one to clean up first.
  * **Who gets the most excited about the holidays:** They’re both laid back, but if it’s Halloween, then Fukase
  * **Who is the big spoon/little spoon:** Fukase = Big spoon, Flower = Little spoon, but they will switch.
  * **Who gets the most competitive when playing games/sports:** Surprisingly, Flower.
  * **Who starts the most arguments:** Definitely Fukase.
  * **Who suggests they go buy a pet:** Fukase would, but they have Point.
  * **What couple traditions do they have:** They will sleep at the same time together (but they also see who will stay up the longest on movie marathon night)
  * **What TV shows they watch:** Uh.. _Stranger Things_.
  * **What other couple they hang out with:** Whoever Piko and Oliver are dating at the moment.
  * **How they spend time together as a couple** : They try writing lots of songs together and spending time with Flower’s siblings, Hime and Mikoto.
  * **Who made the first move:** Flower actually.
  * **Who brings flowers home:** Flower, she’s a florist.
  * **Who is the best cook:** Fukase’s banned from the kitchen, so take your guess.




	14. #AskMeme = Una/Kiritan

Second request for 94kun.

  * **Who hogs the duvet:** Kiritan
  * **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going:** Una
  * **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts:** Una
  * **Who gets first in the morning:** Uh… they’re both pretty lazy, but Una
  * **Who cries at movies:** Una
  * **Who gives unprompted massages:** Una
  * **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick:** Kiritan
  * **Who gets jealous easiest:** Kiritan
  * **Who has the most embarrassing taste in music:** Una, but there mostly just meme songs for fun.
  * **Who collects something unusual:** Una.
  * **Who takes the longest to get ready:** None of them.
  * **Who is the most tidy and organized:** Kiritan.
  * **Who gets the most excited about the holidays:** They both do, but Una is practically bouncing off the wall.
  * **Who is the big spoon/little spoon:** Una = Big spoon, Kiritan = Little spoon
  * **Who gets the most competitive when playing games/sports:** Una.
  * **Who starts the most arguments:** Una
  * **Who suggests they go buy a pet:** Una, but Kiritan always says that they have Ottoman Bo (Una's hat)
  * **What couple traditions do they have:** They’re kids, they hold hands everywhere.
  * **What TV shows they watch:** Kid cartoons, like Teen Titans Go or
  * **What other couple they hang out with:** With the kid couples
  * **How they spend time together as a couple** : They do activities together.
  * **Who made the first move:** Una
  * **Who brings flowers home:** Una from whatever field she found them in.
  * **Who is the best cook:** Uh… these guys can’t cook.




	15. IA/Yuuma

Headcanon: On one of their dates, IA took Yuuma out on a star walk and they watched a meteor shower. That's when Yuuma decided to propose.

Summary: One of the first few ships I loved ever since becoming a part of the fandom. I found it so cute back then, and I still love it today. Sadly, I'm a pick reader, so it's hard to find stories I really love with them (and because some plots can be generic), but when I find one I absolutely love, I'll read it over and over. This ship is a mix between popular and not really known, or at least that's what I see. Like, there's songs and stories (but I mostly see stories on Wattpad, so...) I'm not sure why I found this ship interesting. It's a space princess and a samurai. Their voices just sound really nice together, especially when IA's voice sounds so operatic. 

Song: [Hero Killer](https://youtu.be/P8xvoKy0b4k) (I'm surprised I actually found an original song with them, wow) 

Cover: [Ghen](https://youtu.be/gSLjZDOJzlc) (It's Vietnamese, and I really love it)

Rating: 9/10


	16. #AskMeme = Luka/Qingxian

Requested by a guest, thank you very much~

  * **Who hogs the duvet:** None of them are bed hoggers.
  * **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going:** Qingxian
  * **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts:** Luka
  * **Who gets first in the morning:** Luka
  * **Who cries at movies:** They both do, but Qingxian's more emotional than Luka
  * **Who gives unprompted massages:** Luka
  * **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick:** Luka, definitely 
  * **Who gets jealous easiest:** This may seem obvious, but Luka
  * **Who has the most embarrassing taste in music:** Hmmm, Qingxian, I guess
  * **Who collects something unusual:** Luka does
  * **Who takes the longest to get ready:** They are both quick
  * **Who is the most tidy and organized:** Both hate messes, so their house is always found squeaky clean
  * **Who gets the most excited about the holidays:** Qingxian
  * **Who is the big spoon/little spoon:** I think Qingian is shorter than Luka, she always gives the most hugs, so; Qingxian = Big spoon, Luka = Little spoon
  * **Who gets the most competitive when playing games/sports:** Hmm, this is a tough one, but I would say Luka
  * **Who starts the most arguments:** They hate arguing, but debates are cool. Qingixian starts most of the,
  * **Who suggests they go buy a pet:** Qingxian
  * **What couple traditions do they have:** Getting up together and sleeping at the same time
  * **What TV shows they watch:** Uh...
  * **What other couple they hang out with:** Uh... Longya/Gakupo (does the guest ship this? if not, sorry)
  * **How they spend time together as a couple** : 
  * **Who made the first move:** Luka
  * **Who brings flowers home:** Qingxian
  * **Who is the best cook:** They both cook, but Luka wins



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is a the final request, and after this, I'm going back to my usual ratings.


	17. Leon/Lola

Headcanon: Their childhood friends and they are pretty much inseparable. Leon could be seen as the cute nerdy type while Lola is a bit of a punk.

Summary: When I first was into Vocaloid and heard of these two, I was really curious about them. I liked their voices together, but I never really could ship them, not even now. Most of the time, when it comes to Vocaloids who are supposed to be complimentary voices for each other, I usually don't ship them. Still, they sound really nice together and I wish they had a few more songs. (why did they have to be cancelled, cries) I'm pretty neutral to this ship. I don't really ship Leon with anyone, but I do ship Lola with a certain someone~.

Song: [Memory](https://youtu.be/entxPGoRH50)

Cover: [Criminal](https://youtu.be/LH-pjJYDO44)  
  


Rating: 4/10


	18. Luka/Mew

Requested by TheLemonKing, thank you very much.

Headcanon: Mew and Luka used to be big fashion rivals, but overtime, they grew to like each other very much.

Summary: I haven't really thought of this ship before. I mean, it's nice, both seem pretty mature, independent women. Their voices separately are so gorgeous as well (though I would love to hear more from Mew ;-;) And the colour scheme is a pretty nice one, pink and black, one of my favourites. I really only seem that as friendly fashion rivals, not really a ship.

Song/Cover: I found nothing, sorry. :,(

Rating: 5/10


	19. Len/Flower

One of MagicalAstronomer's many requests, thank you~

Headcanons: Upon first meeting, Len was really terrified by Flower because of her cold demeanor, but turns out, Flower kinda thought Len was cute.

Summary: This ship is kinda cute! I see Len as a shy nerdy boy who was smitten by the cold, edgy girl Flower. They're an interesting duo together and their voices sound nice in many covers I hear. I see Flower taller than Len, so it's kinda funny that way. I'm pretty neutral to this ship, but them being friends is cute.

Song: Uh... I don't think I've found one yet???

Cover: [Anti The EuphoriaHOLiC](https://youtu.be/cx8JbpC08og) (I'm kinda biased, this is one of my favourite covers with them)

Rating: 6.5/10


	20. Len/Nemu

Second MagicalAstronomer request!

Headcanon: It's funny in their relationship that Nemu is constantly sleeping and Len receives little to no sleep whatsoever.

Summary: Okay, I mainly ship Nemu with girls. So, um... I don't really ship it. If I shipped Nemu with guys, then I might find it cute. But Nemu's a lesbian in my case. If I did ship them, they'd be a pretty chill couple (which in majority of my pairings, its pretty rare). Maybe Nemu can convince Len that sleep is important while Len tries to get Nemu to be more active. I dunno know if it's gonna work, who knows?

Song: None.

Cover: [LUVATORRRRRY](https://youtu.be/HX_cgy6M_bc)

Rating: 4/10


	21. Fukase/Nemu

Third request for MagicalAstronomer!

Headcanon: Being chaotic Fukase is always trying to prank Nemu, but she is unprankable so far. Fukase is willing to take this challenge.

Summary: Interesting ship. I have yet to hear their voices together, so that'll be an intereting duo together. If I were to place them together, they would seem like one of the most unlikeliest singing duo I could think up. No offense, but It's a wonder where people decide that they like something when they have yet to hear them together. Like the previous chapter with Len/Nemu, I said I only so far ship Nemu with girls. But if I did ship her and Fukase, the way I see them is a similar dynamic to Yumeno Himko/Ouma Kokichi from Danganronpa.

Song/Cover: Sowwy, there is nothing I have found. ;-;

Rating: 4/10


	22. Fukase/IA/Yukari

Final MagicalAstronomer request~

Headcanon: Fukase and IA became friends after working on project together. IA decided that it was nice for Fukase to meet her dear friend, Yukari. Yukari is very protective of IA, and at first, very suspicious of Fukase. Over time though, Yukari started liking Fukase as well.

Summary: I like the Yukari/IA, and IA/Fukase is an interesting ship, but I'm not sure about the Fukase/Yukari part. I've seen at least one person ship them together, but they have nice voices together in the few covers I've seen with them. I don't have a lot of Yukari ships. Like, maybe two of them. I like the bubblegum colours we have here, and yet they all seem so different. I can't think of anything else to say for them. Oh well.

Song/Cover: Nothing, sorry. It would be nice to hear a love triangle song with them (just not ACUTE/ReAct). Maybe "First Love Academy" or "The Butterfly, The Flower, & The Spider.

Rating: 5.5/10


	23. Len/Uni

Requested by NaturePixii. Sorry, I've been tired and busy lately.

Headcanon: They got to a lot of carnivals and festivals together, and when they go, they always get pink and yellow cotton candy.

Summary: I always thought that pink and yellow colours looked cute together, especially as pastel. So this ship might be something I ship. But considering that it’s two Vocaloid somewhat put together, it’s something I must take into consideration. Not saying there’s anything wrong with them as a pairing, it just makes me curious on how and why someone started shipping them together. Is it just because someone decided that they look cute together? Since their Vocaloids, have they thought that their voices would sound like that match? For me, I want to hear their voices together before deciding if I like them just as friends or as a pairing.

Rating: 5/10


	24. Len/Anon

Requested by NaturePixii! Sorry this took so long, school has been eating me up lately.

Len/Anon Headcanon: They met when Len asked for help in history so Anon agreed to tutor him.

Summary: An interesting ship and kinda cute. I see them both as shy people shadowed behind bolder siblings (that is if you see Rin and Len as siblings). I've seen a few people ship Kanon/Len, but not Anon/Len. I feel like Anon is kinda overlooked by Kanon due to the fact that I think more people prefer Kanon with her stronger, deeper voice than Anon's high voice, which a lot of female Vocaloids have. While both Kagamine's are popular, I want to say that Rin is the more popular one (and no, it's not that I prefer Rin over Len, I love them both dearly). So this ship would be somewhat fitting in my headcanons, but I kind of think that they're friends who are too shy to make newer ones.

Songs/Covers: Like I said above, more people prefer Len/Kanon, so I haven't seen any covers/duets with Anon/Len.

Rating: 6.5/10


	25. Len/SeeU

Requested by NaturePixii, thank you!

Headcanon: They both love cats and they have a pet cat named Mr. Banana because he's very yellow.

Summary: I've seen this ship a bit except it ended with a cliffhanger and it was the Kagamine's fighting for SeeU's love. Would love to hear more of them sing together, but with Len singing in Korean cause no offense, I'm kinda tired of hearing SeeU in Japanese in covers. Like, it would be great to hear SeeU and Uni singing Korean covers of songs. Sorry, but everyone seems to be only using her Japanese voicebank these days.

Anyways, back to ship reviewing.

I see SeeU and Len as the most popular couple in high school, but they like having quiet time together. Not much I can say about this ship. They both seem really shy about explaining feelings so it would be cute to see how they get together.

Cover: [Last Night, Good Night](https://youtu.be/aL_jJWtaycA)

Rating: 5/10


	26. Len/Mirai

Final request by NaturePixii. Sorry this took so long, school is getting to me.

Headcanon: Rin introduced Len to Mirai, who is one of her best friends and they hit it off really well due to their love for comic books.

Summary: That sounds like something I wouldn't mind shipping actually. It's kinda cute and I like how the orange and yellow would remind of you of fire or the sun, which for me, could mean that they both have a fiery passion for things they love. I don't usually ship Mirai with a lot of guys so far, so this could be interesting. I do ship Len with a lot of girls, hmmm.... Eh, that's what happens when majority of vocaloids are female anyways, I guess. (shrugs)

Song/Cover: Couldn't find anything, so sad. :( Would love a cover of "Roki" with them perhaps. :D But we get Len as Rin and Mirai as Mikoto cause I love switching up stuff sometimes.

Rating; 6/10


	27. Yan He/Nemu/Miku

Requested by MagicalAstronomer, I don't care if you deleted that comment, I'm still doing it and you can't stop me. :D

Headcanon: Since Yan He and Nemu have trouble understanding each other due to language barriers, Miku is an interpreter cause she has a Chinese VB.

Summary: This actually seems cute. We got three different types of people here: a quiet one, a tired one, and a happy one. You guess who is who. My headcanons for this dynamic make it seem really cute in my opinion. Wait, crap, am I getting yet another OT3? Yes. Yes, I am. Would love to hear them sing altogether cause I love combining languages together in songs. Especially with English,

Song/Cover: Them, but they sing 1, 2 Fanclub and Yan He actually speaks Chinese.

Rating; 7/10


	28. Rin/VY2

Last one for today.

Headcanons: Rin likes to switch their headpieces and Yuuma get’s all embarrassed and stuff, but Rin thinks that they look so cute.

Summary: Um… is it bad that I only ship this when VY2 is genderbent? Like, they look cute together, but for some reason, I can only find myself shipping Rin with girls (excluding one boy, but you guys need to figure that out, lol). So, yeah, I only ship it when Yuuma is their female form, which I know their called Yuumi. Hey, it sounds like yummy?

Song: [Orange Line](https://youtu.be/2oS79biABAQ)

Cover: [Mayores](https://youtu.be/4W0t7WJMhGY)

Rating: 7/10 (but only when VY2 is female)


	29. Vocaloid Sport/Club Headcanons

It's been a long time since I've done something like this. I guess this is also a high school AU?

  * Arsloid canonically plays basketball, but he also takes up boxing on the weekends.
  * Haiyi, Lumi, and Lapis are all part of the swim team.
  * Gumi plays tennis.
  * Lui is part of the art club because it’s his way of showing emotion
  * Rin and Iroha play soccer.
  * Arsloid is often going to the nurse (Yowane) office because of fights and playing basketball.
  * Yohio used to play football, but once he got injured his arm badly. He ended up finding hid passion for design and fashion.
  * Dex and Diana are on the track team.
  * Avanna, Zunko, and Lumi is part of the environmentalist club.
  * Gakupo teaches a sparing class after school. (Yuuma's part of it.)
  * Rion, Nana, Zunko, and Momo love baking, so you'll be seeing them in the home economics class a lot.
  * Yukari, IA, Galaco, Stardust, Yuzuru, Miki, Uni, ONE, and Akari are part of the astronomy club.
  * Maki is part of the light music club.
  * Sora helps with tutoring in the library.
  * Gumi, Piko, Moke, and Miki are part of the robotics club.
  * Miku and Tianyi are in cheerleading.
  * When Meiko was younger, she used to be on the wresting team. Now she's the team coach.
  * Moke is apart of those math elites. 




	30. Qingxian/Luka

Requested by a Guest and I deeply apologize for taking so long.

Headcanon: Their house has a large garden consisting an assortment of mainly pink, purple, and red flowers!

Summary: I think this ship is kinda cute. I see them both with a mature yet curious personality. I bet them singing together would make them sound really gorgeous! (*´▽`*) Also, I really like hearing the people who make songs/covers with two or more different languages together because I love hearing the world sound closer! Anyone who does that, I might bow down to them. Imagine getting them to sing "Seasonal Feathers" but Qingxian sings in Chinese and Luka is Japanese. That would should so amazing~! They're ages are pretty close, so they could work as a relationship.

Song/Covers: I'll try to look for some!

Rating: 7/10


	31. Qingxian/Kaito

Requested by the same Guest! Not trying to sound mean or anything, but you sure seem to love Qingxian! And don't worry, I love her too~

Headcanon: They met when Qingxian was working at an ice parlor and it was Kaito's birthday.

Summary: Hmm, I'm pretty neutral to this ship so I don't completely like nor dislike the ship. The colours purple and blue look nice together, but I'm not really sure. I don't have much Qingxian ships with males, so I'm kinda leaning towards her with being a full lesbian. Not saying she can be straight/bi, that's just me.

Song/Cover: Hmmm, don't think I've seen any yet!

Rating; 5/10


	32. Fukase/Moke

Final request by a Guest!

Headcanon: Fukase is the class clown and all around troublemaker while Moke is the top student. They met when Fukase accidentally managed to get himself and Moke in detention.

Summary: I actually really like this ship. I guess I kinda like Fukase being chaotic with somewhat serious people because it's a funny dynamic. I don't really remember how I started shipping this, but I probably saw some fanart or whatever and thought it was cute. Which might be a bad thing considering lots of ship fanart can look you. But seriously, these two looked really cute to me, so I guess it's fine.

Cover: [Magnet (MMD)](https://youtu.be/oMB7neu1nW0) (Hey, there's actually something with these two :D)

Rating; 7/10


	33. Len/Una/Kiritan

All of these ships were requested by 94kun. Thank you.

First of, Len/Una. (Ey, I just realized they make 'Luna' :D)

Headcanon: They met at a carnival when Len was trying to win something at a rigid game. Una beat the game and gave Len the prize he wanted. They became besties after that.

Summary: I only ship Una with two, maybe three people so far, and Len is not one of them. I'm not sure, I can't really see Len dating someone younger than him despite the age difference only being three years. Besides I ship him with a lot of people already. I just can't really see Una/Len working, sorry.

Cover: [Game Over](https://youtu.be/UQoUokokuII)

Rating: 4/10

~~~

  
Len/Kiritan

Headcanon: They met through a video game tournament of the same game in Kiritan's song, "Kiritan Wants to Battle Endlessly Online."

Summary: Interesting couple. Just how do people make up rarepairs without a reason, I will never know. Again, like above, I cannot really imagine Len dating anyone under his age. Kiritan also doesn't appear to be the type to date or have crushes anyways, at least to me. Then again, I won't be saying that if/when I find a ship for her. But not everyone has to be shipped.

Cover: I have yet to see anything with them together yet.

Rating: 4/10

~~

Len/Una/Kiritan

Headcanon: They like going to video game arcades together.

Summary: Okay, an interesting OT3, but I really can't see this relationship working out. I actually kind of see it as Una and Kiritan having a puppy crush on Len before it fizzles out like almost every other childish relationship. Maybe have little arguments over who will steal Len's heart first and become friends after they realize they actually like each other as friends.

Rating: 4/10


	34. Fukase/Piko

Headcanon: They started off with hating each other at first because Fukase is a prankster and Piko is a grouch, but over the years, they slowly became friends.

Summary: When I was first into the Vocaloid fandom around in 2016-2017, I found a video with Piko/Fukase and I was like, "Hey, they sound pretty good together." and I slowly ended up shipping them together. It's been a while since I searched for something Pikase related, but I still love this ship. They sound like they have this funny dynamic of goodball + uncaring and are both snarky to the people around them. Hmm, maybe I should try and write something with them. Most fanfics I've seen with them didn't really interest me that much, but there were a few that I enjoyed a lot!

Song: No songs that I've seen of!

Cover: [Go Google It](https://youtu.be/Y-0ZBkYxUdM)

Rating: 8/10


	35. Chika Headcanons

Hadn't done this in a while.

  * Is a talented makeup artist and she has her own salon
  * Is a cat person, but dogs are alright
  * Helps takes care of Cul’s poodle
  * Gets annoyed when people mention the Chika dance
  * Really loves her voice provider
  * Works with Lily and Mew in designing
  * Helps with makeup and hair for music videos
  * Not very good with children (likes them though)
  * Is allergic to birds
  * Dislikes bitter or sour foods



Song: [Stray Cats on the Night ](https://youtu.be/uMSbjqAWEDg)


	36. Ruko/Yohio

Requested by TheLemonKing.

Headcanon: They like taking naps together on the weekends.

Summary: Well an interesting ship if you ask me. I kind of like it, it looks adorable, but I'm not sure if I can say it's in my like/love list.

BUT!

Thanks to a lovely roleplay server my darling friends invited me into, Ruko/Yohio has to be my OTP there. They have so many angst moments together, but then they have a balanced wholesome~ (Along with another adorable ship but I'm not going to say it just yet.)

Song/Cover: None sadly, but I'll probs ask some people for something~

Rating: In general, 6/10

In role play, 1/10

(update, they broke up in the roleplay server, although half of it was my fault- ~~I really shouldn't be laughing, but for some reason I am~~ )


	37. Thank You So Much ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

This isn't a review or anything, but I just realized that today marks a one year anniversary ever since I got AO3. I'm pretty sure people don't do this, but I just want to say thank you so much everyone for reading and enjoying my stories! It makes me so happy knowing that people liked them. (*≧ω≦*)

Ever since getting this account, my life with school and family has been a bit hectic, so it was nice to just sit down and write something.

When I first started writing, I knew it wasn't good but I was just happy to post something. I didn't except lots of people to enjoy what I wrote because everything I write is so short and completely random with underrated people and characters so you can imagine the shock when I realized I had over 500 kudos in total around the beginning on this month. It doesn't seem like a lot to most, but to me, it is.

I wish I wrote something in time for this occasion, but hadn't realized what the date was today. (╥﹏╥) Hopefully, I'll be able to finish writing something soon enough.

Again, thank you everyone so much for reading what I wrote and I hope you have a nice day~. (･ω<)☆ (´,,•ω•,,)♡


	38. Muxin/The Medium Five Sisters

Requested by 94kun. Thank you for this and sorry everyone for not posting as much like I used to do. I haven't been really finding the motivation to do this kind of thing anymore, at least, not with other's requests. So for now, I will be withholding requests until I feel like doing them. Sorry for the inconvenience and stay wonderful and healthy~!

Anyways, let's begin!

Just a head ups, Muxin is a new Synth V so I don't have much headcanons for him yet nor do I have any possible shippings. All I have from him that he's pretty chill and likes reading. I'm trying not make him act too similar to Moke cause physically, they have a somewhat similar design, they're both Chinese, and are both officially 14. He's kinda like Moke, but slightly taller ~~(and possibly a better fashion sense, lol)~~.

1: Muxin X Shian

Headcanon: They're both pretty chill and have lots of study dates.

Summary: Honestly, I don't really ship Shian with anyone (yet, lol) because she doesn't seem like the kind of person to date. I feel like she _would_ maybe consider dating when she's older, but not with Muxin. Maybe someone else. They're both the same age, which means they could be in the same class, which is cute. I see them as those chill buddies and when they watch movies, they like to talk about how the movie could be better. I feel like these two would be the second closest out of the Medium Five sisters.

Rating: 6/10 (for romance)

9/10 (for friendship)

  
2\. Muxin X Haiyi

Headcanon: They both met while hanging out in the forest near a lake and got to know each other better.

Summary: This seems kind of cute and could have a nice friendship dynamic. Haiyi seems to be the happy go lucky type while Muxin would be the one to think things through. Also two different shades of blue, very nice. I can see them having their own personal handshake every time they see each other which is pretty cute.

Rating: 6/10 (for romance)

8/10 (for friendship)

  
3\. Muxin X Xingchen

Headcanon: They like to go outside, sit on the rooftop and just stargaze while studying astronomy. 

Summary: Has potential cuteness. I see Xingchen as the first sister Muxin met before she introduced him to her sisters, so Muxin is closest to Xingchen because of that. I feel out of all of the sisters, I would ship Xingchen and Muxin. ~~Lowkey makes me think of Tianyi and Moke~~. 

Rating: 8.5/10 (for romance)

10/10 (for friendship)

  
4\. Muxin X Chiyu

Headcanon: Chiyu sometimes gets angry easily and Muxin allows her to vent it out on him. He's the voice of reason for her.

Summary: Like Shian, I don't see Chiyu to be the kind to date (although I might have some ships that people might be able to convince me to ship). Out of all the Medium Five sisters, I feel like Muxin and Chiyu hang out together the least. I'm not sure what it is, but they just don't seem to be the kind of people to interact with each other.

Rating: 5/10 (for romance and friendship)

  
5\. Muxin X Cangqiong

Headcanon: They make windchimes together and Muxin likes to help around the house. 

Summary: I feel that out of all the sisters, Muxin would be overwhelmed when first meeting Cangqiong because she's the oldest, most mature, and the parental figure (also very pretty). Like Chiyu, I feel like Muxin and Cangqiong won't interact as mch, and Muxin would see her as a big sister figure and vice verse, except she seems Muxin as her only little brother in the family.

Rating: 4/10 (for romance)

6/10 (for friendship)


	39. Dex/Merli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, in the latest chapter: I won't be taking any pairings for a while.  
> Also me when seeing a new comment: Okay, sO-

Requested by [Xx_nou_xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_nou_xX/pseuds/Xx_nou_xX). Thank you for liking this series! 

Headcanon: Dex, as a werewolf, was hunting for food (cause what else), but he got hurt along the way. Merli, being a fairy she is, decided to take him in and help him heal, slowly, cliché-ingly falling in love during the process.

Summary: Honestly, the idea of a fairy and a werewolf is actually kind of adorable! I've seen lots of vampire/werewolf and werewolf/human stories, but I like the idea of different species mixing. And the idea of a child that is part wolf with magic is pretty cool.

Alright, fairytale stuff aside, this seems like an interesting pair. I have a fantasy/modern drabble series in the making and this actually seems like a good idea. I wouldn't ship Merli and Dex, but it would be really cool hearing them together one day! We get Dex to Japanese or we can force Merli in Engrish or something.

I sometimes see Dex as naïve and childish, so it would be funny if Merli somehow convinced Dex to join in on her evil schemes mainly involving pranks.

Rating: 5.5/10

7/10 for friendship wise.


	40. Macne Nana/Cocorobo

Second request by [Xx_nou_xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_nou_xX/pseuds/Xx_nou_xX). Thank you for requesting and I hope to see you more!

Headcanon: Since Nana likes cooking and baking, she usually makes a big mess while doing so. So in Roomba form (my headcanon Cocorobo can switch between human and Roomba), she'll go around cleaning it all up. It's kind of her strange way of eating?

Summary: I could've sworn I've seen this ship before, but funny enough, I don't see any content with these two which is a real shame. To be fair, I think it is impossible to even get Cocorobo because she's a private Vocaloid. And besides Miki and Piko, these two look like actual androids or could be. I bet they would sound so cute singing together! And I'm surprised I hadn't added this to my shipping list, it's really cute! I can't really saying anything besides the fact that I really like them.  
  


Rating: 7/10


	41. Arsloid Headcanons

Hadn't done these in a while. While I am not accepting ship requests, I am accepting Vocaloid headcanon requests. I'm also opened to CeVIO's, Voiceroids, UTAUs, and V Synthesizers. Anywho, let's a go! And yes, I know I did Arsloid before in the first book. I can do again if I want to. It's my book and my rules.

  * He and Yohio are goofballs who love doing dumb things together
  * Really wants to get a Spanish voicebank, so Bruno tutors him in the meantime
  * Used to fear Yukari, now they're close friends
  * Is a bit upset that Yuuma is _slightly_ taller than him (but it’s fine cause Arsloid’s kinda taller than Yohio)
  * Does Fortnite dances just for fun, but only when he’s alone
  * He loves dancing just as much as he loves basketball. He tries practicing dances that his voice provider preforms
  * While he’s a pretty confident guy, he gets easily flustered when it comes to crushes
  * Don’t let him play Wii Sports. Just don’t.
  * Decided if he wasn’t a singer, he would want to be a dancer or a basketball player
  * Him, Anon, and Kanon are the redhead dancing squad



Song: [Rainbow](https://youtu.be/3Tx0Piz-yxM)


	42. SONiKA Headcanons

I actually really like her voice and wish it was used more often in English songs.

  * Is Gumi and Ryuto’s English cousin
  * Taught Gumi English for her voicebank
  * Is close friends with Yuu, Dex, and Daina
  * Very good at chemistry
  * She likes pineapple-related foods and drinks
  * Hobbies include going out on nature walks, camping, and hiking, mostly with Avanna
  * Has a pet parrot named Pina (like pina colada), who is gold and emerald-green
  * Loves sour foods, but detests sweet things
  * Likes twitting of Twitter
  * Likes playing with glow-in-the-dark sticks



Song: [Fade Away](https://youtu.be/OtMgQLGjyFc)


	43. Luka/Kaito

Requested by [Kayaday026](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayaday026/pseuds/Kayaday026) . Okay, clearly, I gotta write it in the title that I'm no longer accepting ship requests, only Vocaloid/UTAU/etc. headcanon requests. And I wanted to write a Miku story for her birthday, but I forgot and didn't have time.

Headcanon: Based on a "Dreamin' Chu Chu" duet someone made, I just see them as two shy people confessing their love for each other, which is seriously adorable.

Summary: Okay, I've seen this ship a couple of times now. While I don't ship it, I think these two are actually really cute sounding together. Pink and blue is adorable together and I could imagine them having a child dressed in purple.

But what really upset me is realizing the lack of Luka/Kaito original songs and good covers. I've found less than ten, five even, original songs of only them together. Any other time is with the rest of Crypton family. And I didn't want to add "El Tango Egoista" here because that's most popular Luka/Kaito original song. I scrounged around for other songs, and I found the one linked below. And I didn't add their other song "accidentally" because I think they're voices were too high for my liking. I get that lots of people ship Kaito/Miku, Kaito/Meiko, Luka/Gakupo, etc. But come on people, you could at least make them friends in a song. Not everything has to be about shipping.

Song: [Cocktails and Lovers Night](https://youtu.be/CWx-Gn4uM28)

Cover: [Suki Kirai](https://youtu.be/DHNZkce6krA) I didn't want to put this song here, but it was the only one I liked that sounded decent and there was too many "magnets". I love those songs, don't get me wrong, but what makes me really happy is having underrated covers and original songs.

Rating: 5/10 romantically 

9/10 for friendship


	44. RP Server

Sorry for not updating lately guys. But there's a nice roleplay server I'm part of and it'd be really nice if people could join!

It's called Evermourn University. If you want the link to come join us, just message me here!

Here's the storyline:

Welcome to Evermourn University! Evermourn is a prestigious university, attended by only the most qualified of students. Located in a secret pocket of Big Diomede, an island between Russia and Alaska, Evermourn is the center of a community of magic, fantasy, and learning. Elves, witches, vampires, and goblins run wild through the halls, all coming together to pursue their degrees.

You've been selected to attend Evermourn's 2020 spring, summer, and fall semesters. Your first year in college? How exciting!

Your character is either going to be a first year, second year, third year, or fourth year. Their year will determine their skill level and experience with magic learning. Your character can be of any age 16 or over. The year will determine their skill level and the color they wear.

Your character will either be a student at Evermourn or faculty. If you wish to be a professor or other staff, please DM an admin.

(Also, you gotta be 14 or over to join.)

Practically all vocal programs are allowed to join: Vocaloid, Common UTAUs, DeepVocals, Voiceroids, Synthesizer V, CeVIOs, and popular Fanloids/Genderbends.

So far, taken characters are:

\- Yohioloid

\- Genbu (Synthesizer V)

\- Yokune Ruko (UTAU)

\- GUMI

\- Kagamine Rin

\- Hatsune Miku

\- Kagamine Len

\- Megurine Luki (Fanloid)

\- Honne Dell (Fanloid)

\- Hakaine Maiko (UTAU)

\- Kamui Gakupo

\- Fukase

\- Yuu

\- Diana

\- Yuezheng Longya

\- Yuzuki Yukari (Me!)

\- SF-A2 Miki (also me!)

\- VY2 (now officially taken)

Some side characters that are taken:

\- Kagene Rei (Fanloid)

\- Taya Soune (UTAU)

\- Kagane Rui (Fanloid)

If you need any clarification or want to ask anything, you're free to ask me!

  
I really hope people will join this server as it is currently losing members. It's one of my favourite servers!


	45. Momone Momo/Defoko/Kasane Teto

Hi there! I'm really sorry for not doing these sooner. School's been hard lately and I end up working on other things so I tend to forget. Again, sorry, I'm using excuses for my laziness as well. Anyways, the next couple of requests are from a guest named Xingcheng and thank you for all of them! And finally, a UTAU one. You don't see these often.

Headcanon: These girls are extremely close to one another ever since they were children. Since Teto and Defoko seemed to clash against each other a lot due to their differences, Momo has to act a mediator and tie-breaker.

Summary: You have no idea how much I love this trio. There's something about them when they all sing together makes them amazing! With Teto's loud voice, comparing to Momo's sweetness, and Defoko's robotic, bored tone, they make a lovely trio that I smile every time I hear them sing. I think they were also the first few three UTAU's and I just love how they were some of the few that got that UTAU ball rolling. I also like seeing the bubblegum-like colours when all of them are together! I dunno, there's just something about this OT3 that makes me smile~.

Song: [Welcome to the Tricolour World](https://youtu.be/3RvwXvEeF_c)

Cover: [Reboot (this song is so sad, omg-)](https://youtu.be/I0YwGkcsvlo)

Rating: 10/10

Also, Xingcheng, if you didn't know, I already did a ship reviews of the one of the ships you've sent me in my first book. For Hibiki Lui/Suzune Ring, you can check out chapter 163 in the first book!


	46. Yan He/Zhiyu Moke

Again, this is a Xingcheng request and thank you!

Headcanon: They like studying together after school and Yan He likes putting Moke in her lap cause he's so small~

Summary: I don't ship Moke with a lot of people (yet, lmao) and so far, I only ship Yan He with girls... Yeah. I have nothing against the ship, I think it could be pretty cute, I just don't see it. Then again, the only male character I've ever since people ship with Yan He was Longya. And at the same time, I find it kinda funny that Moke's original voice went to Yan He due to technical difficulties. I wonder if in other's headcanons, Moke holds some resentment towards Yan He for that.

Song: Uh... I'm surprised I couldn't find one? I haven't checked on BiliBili yet though, so...

  
Cover: Yeah, same as above... :/

Rating: 4/10


	47. Friendship Headcanons ft. Azuki + Matcha

Hello friends! Sorry for not updating this book a lot, I think after I was finished with the first book, I lost motivation to do a second one so quickly. But I'll try my best to update this every now and then! Now anyways, on to the headcanons! Thanks [doremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremy/pseuds/doremy) for asking me to do this and sorry for taking such a long time to get to it.

Azuki + Matcha Friendship Headcanons:

  * They met on their first year of high school and have been best friends ever since
  * Their teacher paired them up in a project and despite their differences, they managed to get along well and get a good mark
  * Considering Azuki's forgetfulness, Matcha is constantly attempting to tutor Azuki for her grades
  * They usually have sleepovers at Azuki's house because there's more fun things to do there
  * Azuki's really good at drawing and Matcha's usually good with plot and dialogue, so they have a small account and make small manga series on there
  * ~~Their friends think they should start dating due to how close they are~~
  * Almost anywhere, Matcha's usually attacked with surprise hugs from Azuki
  * Azuki does that mainly to get a reaction from Matcha due to how serious she often appears
  * Their other friends, Ono Koume and Yasono Yuzu, are really close to dating
  * Currently, they are both in their 2nd year of high school




	48. Tsurumaki Maki Headcanons

Also requested by [doremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremy/pseuds/doremy), thanks for a lot!

  1. Close friends with Yukari, Zunko, and Sora because they're all in the same classes
  2. Kind of treats Yuzuru as a younger brother, but also jokingly bullies him a lot (WHICH NOBODY TOLD ME TODAY WAS HIS BIRTHDAY (at least in the west))
  3. While I don't ship her with anyone _yet_ , she's probably a huge lesbian, lol
  4. She used to dislike IA for a while due to how close she is with Yukari, but now Maki likes her
  5. Usually runs on fruity energy drinks unless Sora stops her
  6. Has been playing guitar since she was eight
  7. Since Zunko can be shy at times, Maki tries to get her to open up
  8. Sometimes her friends call Maki "Maki Roll", especially when eating sushi rolls
  9. Is an absolute dog person, but wouldn't mind having a dinosaur as a pet
  10. Writes her own original music for the band she's in




	49. Lumi/Chiyu

Ack, I'm sorry for not seeing this sooner [Ceramix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceramix/pseuds/Ceramix)! But I'm ready for it now!

Headcanon: They were at a lantern festival and they were by the water when the fireworks went off and that's when they confessed... Extremely cliché, but it involves both water and fire~.

Summary: A very interesting duo and a classic idea of water and fire! We got someone who has mostly one colour of their design palette and the other with more colours of her's. I don't think I've heard Chiyu's voice in a while, but I'm pretty sure its a mature one. And Lumi has a pretty mature voice despite being only 15 (this entire time, I misread her age and thought she was 17 at least... Also, I think jellyfishes age slowly, so maybe that's why she looks mature despite being so young... hmmm...)

I feel like they _should_ be opposites of one another, but I think they're similar in personality. It's just that Chiyu is a little more ill-tempered and Lumi would be the voice of reason and can easily calm her girlfriend down. I would actually consider this ship honestly. I don't have much Chiyu or Lumi ships, so putting them together would be kind of nice~. I don't have much to say for this ship, but again, I actually do like the idea of the them together.

Song/Cover: There is none that I know of... I am sorry... BUT!!! If I could find a song where they both together, I would definitely ask someone for a duet with them!!

Rating: 6.5/10 (7 seemed too strong, but I'll still consider it, hehe~)


	50. Tianyi/Ling

Continuing off of Xingchen's requests, thank you! I still have at least eight more to do!

Headcanons: Ever since Tianyi arrived to Earth, Ling has been teaching her a lot about Earth culture and Tianyi talks a lot about the world she comes from.

Summary: They're so cute and despite knowing that the anime scene where they kissed _isn't_ canon, I like to think it is. ~~(It's like my biasism in that Project Diva trailer when Miku and Rin almost kiss before Luka ruined it *grumbles*)~~ They're best friends and they sound really adorable and amazing together. And I _think_ there are Tianyi and Yan He songs because they were the first Chinese Vocaloids, but seeing lots of Tianyi and Ling songs make me smile a lot. ~~Also, maybe it's just me, but I've seen more Tianyi/Ling fanart than Tianyi/Yan He, I'm not sure, lol.~~ Their dynamic in the anime is just really adorable and I think they just really suit each other! Sadly, I don't see a lot of fanfiction that I find suiting to my tastes on AO3 cause I tend to have really high standards at times, rip. Ahh, as much as I love this ship, I don't really have much to say about it other than the fact that they're just so cute.

Song: [Long Night in the Rain](https://youtu.be/X3Sch_uFmdo)

Cover: I can't find any covers with them together??? And I don't wanna look on NicoNicoDouge or bilibili (or however it's spelt) cause I don't have an account of either of them. But if anyone could lend me a cover or two, I'll happily post here!

Rating: 10/10


	51. Teto/Miku/Neru

Alright, probably the last ship review for today, unless I actually feel like spamming in at least 10 more chapters, lol.

Headcanon: Teto and Neru usually butt heads a lot (cause they're both tsunderes, but I think people forget that a lot with Teto) and Miku's the positive peacemaker between her girlfriends. In the end, it usually involves snuggling and watching movies on the couch.

Summary: They are the icons of Vocaloid (even though Miku isn't technically a Vocaloid anymore, I will call her as one), UTAUs, and Fanloids, they deserve to be together (okay, Haku is probably an icon as well, but like, this isn't about her here-), what more could you ask for? And to balance out the high voices, I think Neru should have her low voice. They're like, the second shade of the primary colours; Miku = teal (blue), Teto = magenta (red), & Neru = gold (yellow). That's perfect if you ask me. And having two tsunderes who can be overprotective of the sunshine baby is honestly really adorable in my mind. Unless it isn't. Then those are sad times.

Song: [Triple Baka](https://youtu.be/duPJqfKiA78) (Okay, I _know_ Neru doesn't actually sing in this song, it's just iconic, you know?)

Cover: [Hello, Worker (chorus)](https://youtu.be/CzOkEF46jsM)

Rating: 7/10


	52. Nero/Shian/Muxin

Requested by 94kun. Thanks for the OT3.

Headcanon: They're all pretty chill and just like studying together after school.

Summary: Mmm... I'm not sure on this ship. I think Nero/Shian is pretty cute, but I dunno, not a big fan of Muxin/Shian because I prefer other Muxin ships and I don't really have any Shian ships just yet. I don't even know what I think of Neru/Muxin. I don't think I would ship them, that basically looks like Len/Moke, which _that_ ship I do like. Although they would remind me of the beach, Shian being earth, Muxin being the ocean, and Nero being the sun. I don't really have much else on to say for this ship except I wouldn't really consider it.

Song/Cover: None.

Rating: 4/10


End file.
